in vivo anger provocation tasks in two separate 2-hour assessments. Whereas most physiological studies collect HR and BP data only, adult research has revealed wide implications for examination of more complete physiologic indices of anger. Typically, physiological studies measure only stress in angry children. This experiment will employ two anger provocation tasks after DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): The purpose of the proposed study is to determine comprehensive physiological characteristics of anger in adolescents before and after exposure to an anger management intervention using a treatment group and a control group. Specifically, heart rate (HR), blood pressure (BP), vasodilation, skin temperature and facial expressions will be examined during collection of baseline physiological data. First, adolescents will participate in a semi-structured anger recall interview. Next, adolescents will be asked to solve difficult anagrams while being exposed to three timed harassing statements. The post-intervention assessment will determine changes in physiological response to the same anger provocations (different anagrams will be used with the same statements) after adolescents are exposed to a national anger management intervention known as RIPP. Thus far, no efficacy studies have been done to assess potential mechanisms for change in anger related behaviors after any intervention. Pre- and post-intervention assessments will be conducted eight weeks apart so that the treatment group gains exposure to the relaxation and cognitive restructuring techniques of the RIPP intervention. Results will provide benchmark data on physiologic correlates of adolescent anger and may elucidate mechanisms that produce change in aggressive responding and that, left untreated, place these youth at risk for later coronary heart disease.